Why Fiona Doesn't Bake When Michael is Around
by leelee0474
Summary: Fiona has to decorate a cake...but Michael gets in the way.


"Yes, Ruthie I understand. Do not worry. Madeline will not be cooking a thing. Michael and I ordered food and it will be delivered aroundnoon. I'm making the green whipped cream icing like you asked and the cake is cooled. Don't worry. Ok, we'll see you tomorrow." Fiona threw her phone at Michael who had just walked into the loft.

"Lose my cell phone. Ruthie is driving me up the wall. She's terrified that your mother will cook for Charlie's birthday party. " Fiona ranted.

"Fi, I'm terrified my mother will cook for the party too."

Coming into the kitchen, Michael stuck his finger in the bowl of icing that Fiona was mixing. She smacked his hand and yelled "Michael Westen! You put one more finger in that icing and I swear that I will separate the finger from your hand. Understand?"

Michael stood next to Fiona and said "You have some powdered sugar on your face. Let me get that off for you."

Fiona smiled as he kissed her cheek. "I think you got it all."

Michael began to kiss her neck. Fiona closed her eyes and let out a soft moan. "Powdered sugar on your neck too."

"Michael, I really need to get this cake frosted." Fiona said slowly.

He stuck a finger into the icing and smoothed it onto Fiona's collarbone. "How did you get icing on your collarbone?" Michael said laugh in his voice. As he licked the icing off of Fiona, she moaned even louder.

Fiona stuck her finger in the bowl of icing and rubbed it on her lips. "Do I have icing anywhere else?"

He smiled as he slowly let his tongue lick the icing off. He pulled Fiona closer to him and gave her a kiss. Their tongues slowly explored one another's mouths. Both of them were breathing heavy but neither want to stop for air.

Eventually Michael stopped to take his shirt off. While he untied Fiona's apron, she took some more icing and created a trail on his finely chiseled chest, starting at his collar bone and ending right a his pants. She slowly licked and nipped the icing off of Michael. The lower she got, the deeper his moans became. As she reached the end of her trail, she heard a disappointed whimper escape from her lovers lips. She stood up, gave Michael a large smile. "I ran out of icing."

She turned around and pretended to get back to making her icing. She smiled when she felt his hands begin to lift her shirt above her head. Michael took some icing and wiggled his finger back and forth making a zigzag pattern. He licked everywhere except where the icing was.

Fiona panted as she spoke. "Michael...you forgot...to get..icing..back"

He stood and nipped at the back of her neck before he whispered into her ear "Don't rush me!"

While Michael licked the icing off Fiona's back, he reach around to her breasts and began to squeeze and pinch her nipples. Taking her moaning as a sign to continue, he finished licking the icing off and then licked the back of her neck. The loft got hot when the oven was on so Fiona had her hair pulled up into a bun. "You taste salty."

"Put an AC in here and I won't be as sweaty."

He whispered in her ear before sucking on her earlobe "What fun would that be?"

Michael turned Fiona around to face him. He took some icing and slowly covered Fiona's breasts. When he was done, he dragged his finger through the icing, making sure his fingernails hit Fiona's skin. Before he could finish, Fiona grabbed Michael and pulled him into a fierce kiss. Icing was now on the both of their chests.

Reaching down, Michael rubbed his hand against Fiona's shorts. She gently rocked back and forth against his firm hand. "You know, I think if you took the shorts off we could make this even more interesting." Fiona whispered as she bit Michael's bottom lip.

"Don't you have a cake to decorate?" Michael said as he slid her shorts off, making her totally naked in the kitchen.

"Why don't you decorate me instead?" Fiona said in a low husky voice. She walked over to the bed and laid down.

Michael quickly grabbed the icing and some edible cake decorations and followed Fiona to the bed. Seeing her laying on her back with her arms above her head was just enough to make Michael want to take her right there. Instead he controlled his desires and began to cover Fiona with icing. He started at her wrists and slowly dragged his hand down her. With his free hand he was rolling her nipples between his fingers, alternating back and forth as each one got harder. When he finished her arms, he leaned in and gave little licks to her arms, leaving icing behind.

He then got onto his knees and covered her stomach with the icing, going just as slow as before. After he applied the icing, he leaned over and sucked each of Fiona's breasts. "Oh Michael!" She groaned. He continued to lick and suck each nipple until Fiona arched her back and let an Irish swear escape from her lips.

Michael grabbed the bottle of sprinkles that he took from the kitchen and shook the bottle over her icing covered stomach. "You look good enough to eat" Michael said with a smile.

"Then why don't you?" Fiona said, sitting up on her elbows.

Michael moved to the foot of the bed where he took more icing and slathered her legs. He looked up at Fiona and smiled as she yelled out his name. When he began to lick her other leg, she reached down and ran her hands through Michael's hair, gently pulling him towards her core.

He began slowly licking and probing her moist center. His hands cupped her ass as her hips bucked upwards. As he increased his pace, she grabbed fistfulls of his hair. "More...Michael...more!" she screamed.

He stopped abruptly and licked some of the icing off her stomach. Then he made slow circles around each nipple before pulling it into his mouth, gently biting them. He finally made his way to her mouth where he gave her another slow, deep kiss.

Realizing he still had his pants on, Fiona reached between them and undid the button on his jeans. Reaching inside his pants, she found he was very excited by the evening they were having. She grabbed his cock and slowly began to slide her hand up and down his length. When he moaned into her mouth, she stopped kissing and gave him a wicked smile. "Something bothering you Michael?"

As she kept stroking him, he breathing became more heavy. She flipped him over onto his back and pulled his pants and boxers off. She gave him a pouty look and said "It's not fair that you had all the fun with the icing."

As Fiona applied icing to his most sensitive areas and licked it off slowly, his sounds became deeper. "Fi..." was the only thing he could say once she took him into her mouth. As her pace increased, he began to thrust into her mouth deeper. As she knew he was reaching the end, she quickly stopped. Seeing his frustration, she climbed on top and lowered herself onto him. Her pace was slow as she rocked her hips back and forth. He reached up and ran his fingers down her sides, causing her to increase her pace. When Michael couldn't stand the pressure any more, he reached between them and used his hand to help her speed along to her own release. As soon as he touched her, she threw her head back and screamed his name. Her pulsations caused him to join her as she rode out wave of orgasmic pleasure. Exhausted, she fell onto his chest. Rolling Fiona onto her side, he then reached down and pulled the sheet up over them.

Around four in the morning, Michael woke up to find Fiona sucking on his cock. Once she knew he was awake, she kissed his torso until she arrived at his lips. "Good morning. Thought we'd get an early start today."

"What did you have in mind" he asked as Fiona nipped and kissed his neck.

She sat on top of him, but didn't let him inside as she slid up and down. Out of frustration, he dug his fingers into her hips and tried to maneuver her so he could gain access to her core.

"How about we take this to the shower?" Fiona said as she leapt off of him, running to the bathroom. He chased her and caught up to her as she reached the front door of the loft. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her with such force their teeth collided. He walked her into the bathroom, continuing their kiss and their hands roaming each other's bodies.

Michael broke the kiss to turn the shower on. Once the water was warm, he pulled her inside and grabbed the soap. He started on washing her back with his hands, making sure he used his fingernails scratch her back slowly. Turning her around, he used more soap and cleaned off her stomach, arms and legs.

"You forgot to clean something" Fiona purred as she took his soapy hands and placed them on her breasts. She reached down and began to run her fingers along his length, making him breath rather heavy.

He returned to her lips as she continued to touch him. As they kissed, he lowered his hand to her core and began to slowly rub his finger around her clit. As her breathing increased, he inserted a finger into her. She stopped kissing and bit her lower lip, which drove Michael insane. He picked up his pace and began to bite her neck. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders and continued to moan loudly.

Michael turned her around and spread her legs. He angled her so he could gain entry to where he was denied before. Once inside, he stopped. Fiona let out a frustrated growl and reached around, trying to get Michael to move. He placed his left hand between her folds, and used his right hand to roll and squeeze her nipples. Slowly he moved, coming completely out and then sliding back inside of her. She placed her hands on the wall in front of her for support as Michael increased his pace, never letting up. As he neared his own orgasm, he pulled out and turned her around. The water was now cold, but neither of them cared. He pressed her against the wall and raised her leg so he could enter her again. As soon as he entered her she closed her eyes. He began to pump slowly in and out of her.

When her breathing became faster, Michael stilled himself, and placed his hand on her cheek. He spoke quickly while breathing heavily. "Fiona, I love seeing your eyes. Let me see your eyes."

Fiona obliged and opened her eyes to find him looking directly into hers. She felt like he was looking deep inside of her, into her soul. The only sound that could be heard was the shower and their breathing. As he picked up his pace, Fiona grasped onto Michael's wet, slippery skin.

She screamed out "MIchael!" as she frantically clawed at him, causing him to thrust stronger and faster into her. Michael pressed his forehead against Fiona's.

In a deep growling voice, Michael said through gritted teeth "I can't..."

Fiona knew he couldn't hold back any longer. She gasped "Me neither" With one last thrust, Michael emptied himself into Fiona, his spasms causing her own release. As soon as he felt her contract around him, he pulled her closer, placing one hand on her back and other on her head as she shouted something unintelligible into the crook of his neck.

As their breathing returned to normal, they began to clean one other off. Occasionally they would stop and exchange kisses. When they water became too cold, they quickly finished and got out off the shower. As they dried off, Fiona let out a shriek.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked.

Fiona looked at her arms, stomach and legs. Wherever they had left the icing on her skin, was now as green as the icing itself. She yelled "I look like a leprechaun!"

Michael laughed at her, as she playfully hit him with the towel. She proceeded to get dressed, wearing a light long sleeved top and cotton pants. She grabbed her cake and decorations.

"Where you going? We still have a few hours before the party." Michael said as he nuzzled her neck.

She pulled away and grabbed her keys and purse. "I have to go to the store and get more ingredients for the icing and then ice the cake. If you need me, I'll be at your mother's."

He walked up to her and said "You know how I love it when you bake. Why don't you save some icing and bring it home so we can have a repeat of last night."

"You have such a sweet tooth" Fiona replied with a laugh as she walked out the door.


End file.
